


Land of Gods & Monsters

by sheeplessnight



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Dealer Zacharie, Drug Use, F/M, Junkie Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeplessnight/pseuds/sheeplessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar pulled her other hand, holding the cigarettes, across his chest and rested it on his shoulder, the ash falling off the end of the cigarette and onto the brown leather over his shoulder. A languid smile spread across her face and if it wasn’t obvious before, he could definitely tell she was already really high. His eyes watched her as she giggled, her eyes obviously wandering from his, lingering at his lips and he could tell she wasn’t listening. She pulled the cigarette back into her mouth and offered him a drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> an au where zach is a drug dealer and sugar is his junkie gf.

From the bedroom, one could hear the sound of the hinges on the screen door as it opened and closed with a loud crack. In his bed, laying on his stomach, face buried in a pillow, Zacharie shifted his body to grope for his mobile, buried somewhere in the sheets, to check the time. Six o’clock and several text messages. Even a few missed calls. The dark curtains hung over all of the bedroom’s windows let in no sunlight to indication if it was still daylight. 

Keys and dishes clanked around in the next room. The man wrestled with his ailments to get up, his head aching and body weak. He curled around a pillow and massaged his head with one hand. A glass blue pipe, tinted with a burnt yellow was next to him on the dirty old mattress, which he hardly remembered using before this moment. He feebly grabbed the pipe, pulling it in close to him and sitting up. The room seemed to spin as the blood drained down from his head to fill the other veins in his body.

He slinked from the unkempt covers, drowsily placing the pipe on the black wooden nightstand, dropping it down as carefully as he would if it hadn’t been glass. Which was not gently at all. Zacharie has gone to sleep the previous night wearing boxers and a large plain shirt, which he had been wearing for a few days already. Giving his face another rub with his hand, as if he could pull the headache away with his fingertips, he walked out of the messy room, pausing and leaning on the door frame.

At the door, he could view the entire apartment. On the left, a kitchen covered in mail, old chip bags, and dishes which still held spoiled food from weeks ago. To the right was a disheveled living room and a worn out brown leather couch. In that couch, a tall thin girl lay, lazily smoking a cigarette. For a moment, he simply watched as she brought her hand up to her mouth and then limply dropped it, carefully blowing the smoke at the ceiling. 

She looked tired and worn out, and still managed to look beautiful in her cropped jacket, midriff, and short, chaotic blond hair. Zacharie finally walked towards her, stepping over miscellaneous trash that scattered the floor and taking a seat at the end of the couch her feet were.

Suddenly, she noticed him, pulling back her feet and laying them across his lap, “Hey,” She cooed, sitting up and immediately running her long fingers through the dark hair on the back of his head. She pulled her other hand, holding the cigarettes, across his chest and rested it on his shoulder, the ash falling off the end of the cigarette and onto the brown leather over his shoulder. A languid smile spread across her face and if it wasn’t obvious before, he could definitely tell she was already really high. “You slept in,” She giggled.

Zacharie gently placed a hand on her leg and returned the smile, “Yeah,” He responded. “I don’t think I should smoke before bed.” Sleeping in was not okay, he was sure his clients would be completely belligerent that he had been out of reach all day. His eyes watched her as she giggled, her eyes obviously wandering from his, lingering at his lips and he could tell she wasn’t listening. She pulled the cigarette back into her mouth and offered him a drag. His mouth was dry and the idea of inhaling the smoke into his parched mouth was very unappealing, but she had the filter in his mouth and he took a drag anyway. 

She blew the smoke in his face before she buried her face in the nook between his neck and shoulder, pulling herself closer to him. He placed his hand on the exposed skin at her waist, stating, “I need to get going and catch up, Sugar,” as she began sliding her hand from his hair down his back. She gave an “Mm,” her cold hand and slender fingers slipping under the end of his shirt onto the skin on his lower back, her fingertips sending tiny threads of electricity up his spine. She lifted her head and leaned in closer to him, kissing him and pressing herself closer to him. He slid his hand higher up her thigh, kissing her back as his blood started flowing throughout him. 

Eventually he pulled back and sighed as she began to kiss his neck and slipped her hand under the elastic in the brim at back of his boxers, “I really need to get out to the streets, babe, Pablo’s going to be pissed,” Zacharie explained, lightly pushing her away with the hand he had at her waist.

She obliged, pouting. She went to take another, defeated, cigarette drag. The ash at the end of the stick fell between them, onto Zacharie’s lap. Her eyes followed it comically slow and she laughed. She tried to take a drag from it anyway, but it had burned down to the filter and put itself out. “Oh fuck,” Sugar whined, examining the end of it. The man laughed and patted her legs, which she responded to by swinging them around to the edge of the couch so he could get up. “Wanna do up before you leave,” She suggested, dabbing the unlit cigarette into a glass ashtray as Zacharie made his way to the bedroom. 

He stopped and turned at the door frame, watching as she fumbled with the black case she kept her syringes in. He chewed his cheek, considering it. His head hurt, his thoughts kept racing as he considered the consequences, and his heart felt as if it was pumping bleach instead of blood. _I shouldn’t._ He thought, well aware of his superior self-control. “I gotta be sober on my runs,” He protested, despite his undeniable desire. He hungrily continued to watch her, as she pulled at a wax bag, which looked completely flat and empty. She was dry.

Sugar gave a small swear, looking over to Zacharie, “Can I borrow a deck?” He stood there, staring at her for a while. Again? He knew what borrow meant. It meant she hoped later he would just forget about it. Or she would pay him back with other means. She looked so sad and desperate, he knew if he didn’t give her a bag before he left she would come down. That was absolutely not an option. _I shouldn’t._ He thought again, his heart sinking.

He went into his room, keeping the door opened. He grabbed his cellular, looking through the multitude of texts and phone calls he’d received from his clients and not to mention several from Pablo. “Sorry judge, I’m not feeling too good,” Zacharie mumbled as he texted Pablo detailing how he couldn’t sell today. It would be no challenge for Pablo to see through the hustler’s bullshit but the best merchant he had was Zacharie and the dealer had enough confidence that this move wouldn’t cost him his job.

As he searched through his bag, he felt Sugar’s slender arms snake around him and hug him on his chest. She rested her head on his back and they both, in unison, let out a sigh. Zacharie pulled out a full wax bag from a pocket in his back and turned around, gently waving it back and forth and smiling at Sugar, “I can just take the day off,” He told her. Her face light up as she grabbed his face and kissed him roughly.

He couldn’t help but smile in the kiss, as he crossed his hand across her lower back and pulled her in closer to him. “Let’s get cooking,” Sugar whispered, giving him a brief peck before she grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this felt a bit ooc (in my opinion), but its not easy transitioning video game characters into the real world. i implore you to allow me some wiggle room with the characters c: ;;


End file.
